galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Episodes
'Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Logo' 'Episodes' #'Operation Lightspeed' #*'When three desert voyeurs release demons from a crypt in which they were imprisoned, they vow to destroy the city of Mariner Bay, which has been built above the remnants of their once formidable empire. To challenge these forces, the military organization Lightspeed Rescue recruits five diverse, experienced people to comprise a new team of Power Rangers to save Mariner Bay.' #'Lightspeed Teamwork' #*'Joel learns about teamwork as the Lightspeed Rangers meet their new hardware developer Ms Fairweather and use their new zords to coordinate several rescue attempts to safeguard the city and its endangered citizens from an assault by Magmavore.' #'Trial By Fire' #*'Carter makes several mistakes in training, but rather than learn from his errors, he questions Captain Mitchell’s own methods.' #'Riding The Edge' #*'Kelsey makes friends with a woman named Nancy, who is preparing to pilot a Space Shuttle. Diabolico’s latest monster creates several devastating tornadoes that endanger not only Mariner Bay but Nancy’s Space Shuttle.' #'A Matter Of Trust' #*'Dana becomes frustrated with Captain Mitchell’s apparent lack of trust in her ability as a Power Ranger when she is ordered to act as an escort on a routine mission.' #'Wheels Of Destruction' #*'Joel attempts to ask Ms.Fairweather on a date, but Vypra’s new vehicle may mow down both his efforts and the Power Rangers.' #'Cyborg Rangers' #*'The Lightspeed Rangers are alarmed to find the government have decided to replace them with cyborg variations.' #'Up To The Challenge' #*'An obnoxious martial artist named Brian is humiliated by Chad in battle. Vowing revenge, he asks Vypra to make him her pupil, she agrees and casts a spell over him, making him an equal to Chad.' #'Go Volcanic' #*'Dana deals with a siege on a bus full of citizens whilst the Lightspeed Rangers attempt to prevent Queen Bansheera’s monster from triggering a volcano.' #'Rising From Ashes' #*'Whilst investigating a volcano, Ms.Fairweather is cut off from her team and buried beneath heavy rubble as Queen Bansherra awakens the two fiery demons.' #'From Deep In The Shadows' #*'The testing of a new, but unstable morpher leads to its rejection, but when the morpher is later stolen from the Aquabase, the Lightspeed Rangers are soon confronted with problems presented not just by Vypra and her attacking hoards, but by the startling power and might of the renegade Titanium Ranger, whose identity shakes Captain Mitchell to his very core.' #'Truth Discovered' #*'The secrets and danger poised by The Titanium Ranger forces Captain Mitchell to reflect on the day his young son Ryan was given to Diabolico in exchange for saving his life. Now Ryan is out for revenge, can the iron will of the Lightspeed Rangers overcome a heart torn asunder?' #'Ryan's Destiny' #*'As Diabolico receives his last chance from Queen Bansheera, he releases three monsters who place feathers all over the city, which when nightfall hits will cause massive destruction.' #'Curse Of The Cobra' #*'In retaliation for Ryan’s betrayal, Diabolico visits the Titanium Ranger in his sleep and carves a cobra tattoo on his back.' #'Strength Of The Sun' #*'Ryan goes against his father’s orders to help out the Lightspeed Rangers with an untested new Solarzord.' #'The Cobra Strikes' #*'Ryan’s life hangs in the balance as the cobra now lies poised to finish him off with his next morph. Only a physical confrontation with the source of the cobra’s power, a lethal demonic force dwelling within the ancient demon tomb, holds the key to his salvation.' #'Olympius Ascends' #*'In the aftermath of the battle with Diabolico leaves an exhausted group of Lightspeed Rangers at the mercy of a new and immediate threat.' #'A Face From The Past' #*'Carter finally puts a piece of his past together when Captain Mitchell risks his life to aide in the retrieval of civilians caught in the midst of a demonic attack on a Chemical Plant.' #'The Queen's Return' #*'Spellbinder begins a ceremony that will restore Queen Bansheera to a physical form.' #'The Omega Project' #*'Joel’s younger cousin Simon, a keen astronomer, discovers a large asteroid is on a collision course with Earth and warns Joel of his findings.' #'The Fifth Crystal' #*'Kelsey reunites with her estranged Grandmother as Vypra steals several crystals she requires to power a weapon capable of destroying Mariner Bay.' #'The Chosen Path' #*'Chad becomes distraught when his former sensei, still resentful that his student abandoned his martial arts training to become a Power Ranger, takes a demonic solider as his new student.' #'Yesterday Again' #*'In the aftermath of a tragic battle with Olympius that leaves his fellow teammates dead, Carter is propelled back in time and is given the chance to alter the course of the day.' #'As Time Runs Out' #*Diabolico Returns. #*'The Lightspeed Rangers are forced to head into deep space to prevent spores that have become attached to them from pollinating and releasing a deadly toxin into the atmosphere.' #'In The Freeze Zone' #*'Carter is left on his own when the frigid Freezard captures his fellow Lightspeed Rangers.' #'The Mighty Mega Battles' #*'Joel becomes jealous of Clark, a colleague of Ms.Fairweather with whom he shares an affectionate relationship.' #'The Great Egg Caper' #*'When a well-meaning thief gets his hands on a mysterious egg, he finds himself being pursued by both the Lightspeed Rangers & Jinxer.' #'Ocean Blue' #*'Chad goes into the ocean to fix a faulty wire. Upon a rock slide Chad is hurt, but mysteriously survives. He remembers something odd and everyone else thinks it is his imagination. But what Chad sees is absolutely right. A mermaid saved him from the rocks.' #'Trakeena's Revenge, Part 1' #*'On the planet Mirinoi, Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, struggles against an army of phantoms led by the monstrous Triskull. He eventually escapes to Earth and warns Lightspeed Rescue of a threat to both of their worlds and the very universe.' #'Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2' #*'The Lightspeed & Galaxy Rangers unite against the power of Triskull and his legion of phantoms, whilst Trakeena begins to absorb the collected life energies of her captives to regain her insect form.' #'The Last Ranger' #*'Dana is left on her own when her fellow teammates are stricken with amnesia whilst battling a demon.' #'Sorcerer Of The Sands' #*'Ryan locates the wise and powerful sorcerer responsible for banishing Bansheera and her horde, and asks that he helps him in his time of need. Meanwhile, The Gatekeeper Of The Shadow World confronts the Lightspeed Rangers and sends them into the depths of the demonic graveyard.' #'Olympius Unbound' #*'Olympius carves his way through the Shadow World and gains stronger powers from the spirits he defeats.' #'Neptune's Daughter' #*'Chad’s mermaid love Marina returns asking for his help in retrieving her father’s powerful trident from the demons.' #'Web War' #*'Carter tries to get the hang of mastering the Trans-Armor Cycle, when the spider demon, Arachnor starts webbing up the Aquabase.' #'In The Limelight' #*'While out on a rescue mission, Dana is approached by fashion designer Koko Kashmere to become a Glitz Girl.' #'Wrath Of The Queen' #*'Queen Bansheera uses Vypra’s life energies to restore her body to its full form. She then manipulates the last of her active generals, Loki into confronting the Lightspeed Rangers at Mariner Bay Stadium, intending to lure them all into her domain' #'Rise Of The Super Demons' #*'Olympius and an enslaved Diabolico both attack Mariner Bay, gaining incredible power and taking the zords to their limits, forcing the necessity of the dangerous Lifeforce Megazord.' #'The Fate Of Lightspeed, Pt. 1' #*'Jinxer places a Battling card on one of the Megazords, allowing Bansheera’s foot soldiers to stage a coup on the Aquabase and begin to cripple it from within.' #'The Fate Of Lightspeed, Pt. 2' #*'The Lightspeed Rangers struggle to escape the crippled Aquabase and destroy the hijacked Lifeforce Megazord before it can do further damage. The Skull Cavern is placed in the center of Mariner Bay as she begins the ceremony to open a portal to the Shadow World.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Lightspeed Rescue